During fabrication of a semiconductor wafer, a photoresist is formed over the semiconductor wafer for photolithography processing. The photoresist comprises a light-sensitive material that reacts to light, such as a positive resist that becomes soluble when exposed to light or a negative resist that comes insoluble when exposed to light. During photolithography, light is used to transfer a pattern from a photomask to the photoresist on the semiconductor wafer. The pattern is either engraved or etched into the semiconductor wafer, or a material is deposited in the pattern and thus onto the semiconductor wafer. After the photolithography processing is complete, the photoresist is removed from the semiconductor wafer.